The present invention relates to moving eyes for dolls. More particularly, the invention relates to moving eyes for dolls in which a simple structure can be actuated from outside of the doll's head for closing or opening a doll's eye, or the like, by the application of force, without regard for the doll's position.
It has long been known to provide dolls, toy animals, and the like with moving eyes which close or wink in response to a change in the doll's position from upright to horizontal in imitation of human sleeping behavior. In such dolls, the eyes are pivoted and weighted so as to respond to gravity when the doll's position is changed. There is a need, however, for dolls having eyes which can be closed and opened or winked independently of the doll's position. The eyes in such a doll would respond to the pressure of a finger on, for example, the back of a doll's head, or to actuation, for example, by a mechanism, in the case of a mechanically-actuated doll or robot.